Arcjec Voorat
'Arcjec Voorat, '''also known by his Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls and is one of the main characters in ''Vast Error. His associated alchemic sigil is Magnesium and his horns are blocky cones with a pointed curling protrusion at the top of each one. His blood has been notably touted as 'corn syrup' by the cast, which appears to be a 'mixture' of normal Repitonian bronze blood and lime blood. This and his sigil were passed down to him by his Ancestor after his attempted suicide by hanging and subsequent revival by The Vivifier during The Renaissance. He was the first troll introduced and the first troll to enter the game. Biography Six Sweeps Arcjec wasn't always like how he is currently. Prior to his difficult relationship with Taz, he was apparently much more outgoing and enthusiastic, if somewhat naive. He used to be interested in comic books and superheroes as well as drawing, 2D animation and scrapbooking, evidenced by the posters on his wall, drawing tablet and the book on top of his refridgerator. He also seemed to be very interested in (now outdated) SBVRPRPG tournaments, which allowed him to be a little more knowledgable in how The Game should function. Pre-game During the game Personality and Traits Arcjec is largely defined by depressive personality. Due to a severe lack of motivation, he largely spends his time in his room, doing hardly anything at all beyond sitting at his computer and drinking soda. Going as so far to do mundane tasks rather than actually preforming the action. Additionally, he has a generally sardonic attitude towards his friends and has little tolerance towards the unusual and outrageous. He seems to be a little obsessed with and generally sees things in a rather bleak black and white mindset. His general demeanor is pointedly opposed to his typing quirk and screen name, to the point of coming off as hypocritical. All-in-all, Arcjec is the type of troll who just wants to be left alone. He has love of Mountain Dew: Code Red that borders on addiction. This along with his hatred of Lunchables, may be some sort of coping mechanism for his past. Which he can't seem to make up his mind on whether or not he wants to leave it behind or continue to be hung up on it. Relationships Taz Arcjec and Taz have had a difficult relationship since the comic started. Stemming from their largely difficult past and assumedly unrealized romantic entanglements. There are many indications that their relationship was at one point abusive or unrequited; mutually or otherwise. Though neither of these points have been directly confirmed. After some kind of relationship-ending incident, Arcjec has since vehemently avoided any interaction with Taz over two sweeps while Taz has since desperately tried to reach out to Arcjec. The resulting fallout has evidently deeply affected Arcjec, with Arcjec having displayed a drastic change in personality and demeanor. When the two are forced to interact with one another during the events of the game, the two are constantly at each other's throats, barely being able to stay civil with one another even for the sake of their mutual survival. Despite this, even though it is very slight, they did have a couple moments of levity and have been shown to complete their goals as a team rather efficiently all things considered. Ellsee Raines Not much is known about Arcjec and Ellsee's relationship, though Ellsee does seem to value him a great deal. One of her goals being to finally meet him and introduce herself personally, though she is never able to bolster up the courage to actually do it. Even when being at his hive already. Ellsee appears to care for Arcjec and worries for his wellbeing, even dropping all of her fear to run back to him in order to try and rescue him once she notices the meteor heading towards his hive. Despite this, Arcjec doesn't appear to know much about Ellsee at all. Though he does seem to have an easier time speaking to her than the other trolls in his chat fodder. When Ellsee asks if she was likable, Arcjec does actually try to give her advice (albeit poorly). It is known that Ellsee and Arcjec's ancestors had some sort of connection to each other, but it is not known how relevant their relationship is to Ellsee and Arcjec specifically. Laivan Ferroo Despite Arcjec's generally unfriendly demeanor, Arcjec and Laivan appear to have a mutually pleasant friendship, at least by Arcjec's standards. There are hints that there may be be some sort of deeper connection between the two however, given how Laivan acts towards Arcjec on Prospit and the fact that Arcjec's jeans match Laivan's blood color. Murrit Turkin Arcjec does not appear to be a big fan of Murrit. After reading through his memo he believes that the game is a prank set up by him and the others to make fun of him and later notes after collecting his personal game codes that he is a "slam jockey with more jolted RGB wires than common decency". And when telling Zehanpuryu about what he believes should have happened post-entry he notifies that he is a "friend" and also that he is "actually much worse at explaining things than you or this game." furbishFacilitated Arcjec has mentioned FF once during a conversation with Taz as they were working towards his entry. He seems to know enough about her to guage what her interests are, but otherwise there is no information on their relationship. Trivia * His trolltag 'animatedHumorist' is an ironic holdover from his past active interest in comic books and cartoons. 'Animated' refers to the way in which characters in this medium are portrayed, and 'Humorist' in how cartoons are often comedic in nature. * Arcjec is often compared to Karkat Vantas, due to their similarly cantankerous demeanors, penchant for tirades (although Karkat is clearly the more long-winded of the two), and their roles as "the first troll" in their respective comics. This has become a bit of a running joke between fans of the comic, who often ironically ship the two together. This was brought to a head for April Fools Day 2017 when there was a short four page comic dedicated to the subject. * Arcjec's archetype is simply "main character" but is also paired with "self insert". It has been noted that he was at one point a true self-insert of Austin in the very early stages of development in 2011. However he claims that they do not "really share any similarities at this point, except for soda consumption". * Arcjec has a habit of speaking while typing.